iMight Be Jealous
by CutesyBunny
Summary: While planning for the next webcast at the Groovy Smoothie, the gang meets a talented girl who agrees to appear on the show. But when she tries to make a move on Freddie, & Carly sees, for unknown reasons to her, she's angry, & ends up talking to Sam about it. Carly denies being jealous, but is she? There is a subplot which involves Gibby, Spencer, a marshmallow sculpture, & MORE.
1. Chapter 1

Reviews are nice, (so is "Constructive Criticism" cause I wanna make this FanFic the best as possible!) but flames are bad. Me no like flameys. (I know about the grammar stuff at that last sentence, btw.)

I _know _iCarly JUST ended; DON'T remind me. I came up with and started this around the summertime maybe. Although- depending on how I end this- it COULD'VE very well happened, possibly. So I have yet to say this is AU.

Here's the LONG plot:

_Plot: _While planning for the next webcast at the Groovy Smoothie, the gang meets a new, "hot" yet talented girl (Sonya) who agrees to appear on the show. But when she tries to make a move on Freddie, and Carly sees, and for unknown reasons to her, is angry, and ends up talking to Sam about it. Carly denies being jealous, but is she?  
_Subplot: _Meanwhile, Gibby and Spencer find a box outside of the Shay apartment sent from an unknown source. It's locked, so they try to find the key, but end up finding plain TROUBLE instead…

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so obviously I'm not Dan Schneider so there's NO WAY I own iCarly or any of its settings and characters, besides Sonya, and the creepy old lady who constantly insults Spencer and calls Gibby a freak. Trust me, you'll understand that last one _much_ later in the story. ;)

**HERE WE GO!**

"So, if you didn't have to chug the tartar sauce to get the giant burger…" Carly turned to Sam for a second as they and Freddie were headed to Carly's apartment.

"Why did you?" Freddie finished.

"Cause I like meat and it got me worked up for it." Sam shrugged as if anyone would do the same.

Carly and Freddie shivered at the very thought of it.

"So we need to come up with ideas for iCarly…" Freddie started after about thirty seconds of silence as they reached the door.

"Ugh, it hurts so bad; listening to him talk!" Sam groaned as she pushed him on the ground.

"Sam!" Carly half-teased, half-was serious as she held out a hand and pulled Freddie up.

"Thanks." Then Freddie turned to Sam with a glare. "_Why_ was _that _necessary?"

"_Because_ you irritate me in many ways." She glared, as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys." Carly teasingly said as she grabbed the handle and turned it. "Aw, man!"

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Spencer locked the door. _Again_." Carly reached above the door, then turned. "_And_ he took the key." She knocked. "Spencer!" No response. She knocked harder. "Spencer!" Again, silence was behind the door. "SPENCER!" She screeched, banging harder.

"I'm in the shower!" He yelled back.

"I don't hear any water." She answered suspiciously.

"I said I was _in_ the shower, not _taking_ a shower." He laughed at her cluelessness.

They all shrugged in confusion.

"Well, I guess we could-" Carly started.

"Don't worry; Mama's got this." Sam cracked her knuckles with a menacingly weird smile.

"Sam. What are you gonna-?" Freddie started, but was cut off by Sam hitting him repeatedly against the door. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" He screeched each time the door banged his body.

"Sam, don't- wait- this doesn't help with the- Seriously?!" Carly tried to pry Sam's hands off of Freddie's back, but to no avail.

"Fine, fine." Sam let go of him, and he immediately collapsed on the floor with a slight groan.

"What was that for?" Freddie looked upwards for a second.

"You interrupted me." Sam rolled her eyes with obviousness screaming from them.

"You know you could've just-" Carly started, as Sam grabbed a hairpin from her pocket, picked the lock in about five seconds and swung the door open. "Of course." She sighed as Sam made her usual beeline to the fridge. She then turned to Freddie, who was still groaning. "Come on Freddie." She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside cause she knew she couldn't lift him.

Freddie plopped down on the couch, exhausted, and Carly did too. A second later, Sam sat right next to Carly, with a huge plate of cold ribs in her hands.

Carly looked at the plate, then at Sam, and then repeated. "_Why_?"

"It's ribs." Sam shrugged as if it was obvious and chewed on them.

"Oh, we need to come up with ideas for iCarly-" Freddie started.

"Don't remind Mama of work when she's got her meat goin' on." Sam glared and chewed another rib.

Carly turned to Freddie, momentarily ignoring Sam. "Yeah; we should have an 'iCarly Meeting' at the Groovy Smoothie." Carly looked at Sam. "Sam, you in?"

But apparently Sam was too lost in her meat. Carly plucked it away from her and Sam, unknowingly almost bit Carly's pinkie. Carly jerked it away before she could, though. "SAM!" Carly shouted.

"Hmm, oh, sorry Carls. Groovy Smoothie? I'm in." Sam said, and then stared at the meat in Carly's hands. "Can I have my meat back?"

Carly made one of her playful groans as she handed it back to the 'meat-lovin' queen, who chomped with pleasure.

Spencer walked behind them with a towel on his head in the girly fashion, a robe, and a carton of milk as they all slowly stare at him. He realizes they're staring at the carton of milk. "What? It makes me feel special!"

_At the Groovy Smoothie_

"So, how about we do another 'Baby Spencer' bit?" Freddie asked Carly and Sam as they drank their smoothies.

"Where we humiliate him, or feed him weird stuff?" Carly asked.

"Can we get a tuna, juice it, and pour the liquid down his-" Sam started, suddenly interested in the conversation instead of her smoothie.

"Sam!" Carly was serious.

"What? I was just gonna say pour it down his no-"

"We're _not_ doing that." Freddie complained.

"Fine, then _I'm_ not interested." Sam sipped her smoothie.

Carly teasingly rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Freddie. "So, we can either feed him really random items, or insult his big-" She realized T-Bo was right behind her with a bunch of apples on a stick. "T-Bo!"

"Y'all wanna buy an apple for a dollar?" He seemed to ignore her.

"No!" Carly glared for a split second.

"I do." Sam plucked one from the stick and turned to Carly. "You got a dollar?"

"Sam!" Carly groaned.

"Sorry." Sam shrugged and put the apple back on the stick.

"_You_ wanna buy an apple?" T-Bo turned to Freddie.

"I _really_ don't." He shook his head.  
"Fine. I'll sell these apples to_ others_ who will appreciate them." T-Bo walked away.

Suddenly some girl with a stupidly over-girly notebook walked up behind the gang and shrieked, making everyone in the place hold their hands to their ears.

"Man, what is _up_ with this chick?" Sam rubbed her ears in annoyance.

"Sorry. It's just… you're from iCarly!" She shrugged excitedly.

"Uh huh." Carly smiled one of her fake smiles that she makes when she's annoyed.

"What do you want?" Sam glared at the nutty, girly chick before her.

"An autograph!" She shrieked again, making everyone groan once again. She kept staring at Freddie, and he was disturbed by it.

"You got any paper?" Sam asked her.

"Uh huh!" She pulled out a piece from the notebook, which strangely had the iCarly logo on it. She smiled, but got serious as she handed Freddie some pink pen. "Make sure you _all_ sign it."

Freddie' eyes went wide as he dropped the pen and groaned slightly.

"Get outta here!" Carly couldn't take it anymore.

The girl looked offended and ran out as Freddie and Sam turned to Carly rather surprised.

"Okay, Carls, _what_ was _that _about?" Sam chuckled; glad to see Carly kind of lose it. I mean, it was pretty funny, but un-characteristic at the same time.

"Yeah. When did you become 'Grumpy Girl'?" Freddie asked her.

"Um, she was all annoying… and such." Carly shrugged nervously.

"Well, yeah, but still, you've never been rude to our fans before…" Freddie started, but was interrupted by someone tapping Carly's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" the person asked her as Carly almost literally jumped out of her seat by the sudden tap.

"Oh, hi." Carly tried to smile but was still annoyed cause of the "Fan Girl" they encountered not too long ago.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the-" She stopped suddenly and stared at Sam, who was sipping her smoothie, occasionally showing her smoothie-infested teeth.

Sam noticed. "What?" She ended up spitting some smoothie out when she talked.

"Nothing, it's just… you're mouth… It's so… _gross_."

Sam immediately swallowed and stood up. "Look, chick, if you think that you can just-"

"Sam…" Carly sat her back down by pressing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did I offend her?" The girl questioned innocently.

"Obviously!" Sam glared at her intensely.

"Come on, Sam." Carly held on to her shoulder. "We have to plan more segments for iCarly."

"Yeah, and _maybe_ we should do that at _Carly's_ place." Freddie grabbed his bag.

"Psh, let's go." Sam immediately stood up and attempted to walk out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"Wait!" The girl stopped Sam by grabbing her bag, and nearly making her fall, as Carly grabbed her back.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sam looked at her like she was a hobo trying to sell her fruit pie from a dumpster.

"Sorry! It's just that, uh… you need something for iCarly?" The girl said slowly.

"Yeah…" Carly stared at her and slowly walked to get her bag and phone.

"Well, I can play the harmonica…"

"So?" Sam asked in confusion.

"While doing random flips…" She smiled slowly.

The threesome slowly turned towards each other with a questionable look on their faces.

"We'll be right back…" Freddie said as they turned around and ran to the other side of the Groovy Smoothie. "Okay, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we should at least have her show us her talent…" Carly suggested.

"Dudes! What if this chick is just a faker?" Sam interrupted.

"Sam." Freddie said.

Immediately after, Carly joined in. "We don't know that."

"Well, even if this girl _can_ play the harmonica while doing random flips…" Sam froze immediately. "_Man_ that sounded weird…" She shook her head for a second, remembering what she was about to say. "She could just be doing it for publicity and, though it's very unlikely, she could just do it to…" She stares at the girl, realizing Freddie probably _shouldn't _hear the next few words she was going to say. "Uh, Carls? Can I talk to you privately? Fredlumps, you go over to girly freak over there."

"Hurtful." Freddie mumbled as he walked back to their table.

"Sam, what's up?" Carly asked the blonde in a whisper.

"Look, this is _very_ unlikely do to Freddie's lack of personality, coolness and good looks…" Sam grimaced at the thought of the 'techy geek-boy.' "But, she could be doing this to use him."

"What? Why would you think something like that?"

"Because. Remember Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why? You think she wants to use him to get rid of iCarly like her?"

"Not exactly; look." Without warning, Sam turns Carly's head as they see Freddie packing his stuff, and the girl is kind of staring at him like their "Fan Girl" from earlier, but not as creepy-like. Carly immediately started shaking and Sam let go.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Carly answered normally.

"Well, you started shaking."

"Did I?" Carly tried to act as if she had no clue that she did.

"Aw, is wittle Carly jealous?" Sam said teasingly.

"No! Why?" Carly asked her.

"Never mind." Sam sighed, but focused on what she was telling Carly earlier. "Anyways, I think she thinks Freddie's… not… disgusting…" Sam grimaced, as she couldn't even bring herself to say the words 'cute' and 'Freddie' in the same sentence. "But probably hates _us_." She slowed down.

"Sam… Have you been eating week old ham again?" Carly sighed.

"No! Well, maybe day old, but, that's beside the point. I_ saw_ her glaring at us!" Sam defended as Carly rolled her eyes for a second as the blonde sighed. "What I said is true, and you know it." She said in the same tone she used when she convinced Freddie he was foreign bacon, which is a long story (not really, because just about everyone has seen iSaved Your Life.) She grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

Carly stood for a second, thinking about what Sam said. She then contemplated Freddie, shrugged unsurely as far as the girl went, and followed Sam over to them. "So… You wanna be on iCarly?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… Just wanted to make sure SOMEBODY likes this, so thank you the guest that goes by "Elena" and to Innocent Primrose Everdeen! You don't know how much your reviews meant! **** Okay, now continuing with the story!**

_At the Shay Apartment_

"Hey, Spencer." Gibby waved at Spencer, who was apparently trying to mold a chunk of something pink onto a giant puffy looking object, as he walked in.

"Oh, hey Gib." Spencer set it down.

"Whatcha working on there?" Gibby stared at the giant mold.

"Well, you see, y'know the Marshmallow Man across the street?" Spencer asked, yanking his gloves off.

"Yep. Ahh, the pink ones are the best!" Gibby looked at the giant pink mold, then at Spencer. "You didn't."

"You bet I did!" Spencer high-fived Gibby with a proud smile, then reached for the pink paint bucket, which splattered all over him and Gibby. He slowly grabbed a washcloth, then the phone, and turned to Gibby. "Could you call Mr. Marshmallow Man and tell him I'll have to delay the due date?"

Gibby yanked the phone and angrily punched the numbers.

_At the iCarly Studio Later that Night_

"And now for you iCarly viewers…" Carly started.

"We have something special!" Sam grinned widely at the camera.

"Special… Special… Special…" The two girls echoed each other.

The girl from earlier walked up behind them with an oddly wide smile.

"This is Sonya!" Carly pointed to the girl.

"And she's gonna play the harmonica-" Sam began.

"While doing random flips!" Carly finished.

"What?" Sam asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You don't believe us?" Carly asked in a funny tone.

"Well, we'll show you!" Sam grinned as they ran to the side of the screen.

Sonya pulled a harmonica out of her pocket, and began playing as she did flips, and twists, then Carly brought a pool out as Sonya dived in it, while still playing the harmonica. Sam pressed the applause button on her remote as she and Carly cheered.

"Whoooooo! Now that is some decent exercising!" Carly cheered.

"Okay, that's all for this iCarly." Sam pressed the "Aww…" button.

"Now, remember." Carly pointed to the camera.

"This is so important!" Sam's eyes were almost as wide as her energetic smile.

"Hug a monkey!" Carly had a serious, yet playful look on her face.

"Squash a pie in your friends' faces!" Sam jumped briefly.

"Bye!" Carly laughed.

"Later!" Sam spun around.

"And… we're clear!" Freddie put the camera down. "Good show you guys."

"It sure was." Sam said, and then grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna invade the fridge." She called as she ran through the door and downstairs.

"And, _I'm_ gonna make sure she doesn't eat everything _in_ the fridge." Carly smiled. "Sam! Wait up!" She ran through the door.

Freddie sighed and with a small grin towards the 'crazy' girls as he began organizing his equipment. Sonya slyly smiled as she walked over towards him.

_Downstairs at the Shay Apartment_

"Hey." Carly smiled, amused at how Sam was demolishing the ham on the counter.

"Hey, Carls." Sam stopped chewing the ham. "Great show."

"You too." Carly smiled for a split second, then turned serious. "Look, I'm sorry about, you know… the Groovy Smoothie."

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked, and then ate a mouthful of ham.

"For, thinking you were crazy cause of your suspiciousness of Sonya."

"It's okay, she seems nice. Which makes her seem even _more annoying_… But whatever."

Carly smiled for half a second, then groaned. "Ugh, I left my bag upstairs!" she turned and ran up the stairs.

She reached the door, but saw Sonya walk up behind Freddie with a sly look in her eye. Carly immediately turned to right side of the door and kind of sort of… spied.

"Hey." Sonya tapped Freddie.

"Yaaah!" Freddie jerked around shaking all over. "Oh, it's just you. Shouldn't you be getting home right now?"

"Maybe…" she slowly circled him.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Freddie was kind of confused now.

"Just, looking…" Sonya circled closer.

"What is she _doing_?" Carly whispered, figuring what was coming next.

"At what?" Freddie was more confused than ever.

Sonya abruptly turned around, facing him. "You."

"Why?" Freddie grabbed his bag, and was turning to walk, when she jerked it out of his hand, and threw it across the room. "And _why_ did you do_ that_?" Okay, now he was insanely confused, as he ran to get it.

"Because…" Sonya walked after him.

"I'm leaving now." Freddie grabbed his bag, but she grabbed it back. They did this for like 10 more seconds. Sonya grabbed it and threw to the other side of the room. Freddie tried to run after it, but she grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing so, and he yelped briefly.

"Ow!" Freddie rubbed his arm. "_What_ is your problem?"

Sonya mumbled something unclear.

"What?" Freddie was confused.

"Never mind, you don't need to know." Sonya shrugged it off.

"Why don't I need to kn-" Freddie was cut off by her.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're confused." She slyly smiled, and he _was_ very confused.

"I am?" He had no clue where Sonya was going with this, and was seriously asking her.

"Mmhmm." She nodded and slowly walked closer to him, and Freddie suddenly realized what she was trying to do with sudden wide eyes.

Carly's mouth hung open, as she glared at Sonya. "That long-legged little…" She suddenly realized that Sam was right, and even though Sonya probably _did_ like Freddie, she probably _was_ just _using_ him.

Sonya swung her arm around his neck as she pulled him closer, and closer, as Freddie began jerking with shock. Carly gasped, as Sonya kissed him, and she ran down stairs without looking back.

It was only like a second, because Freddie yanked away, grabbed his bag with another jolt of fright and freaked-outness and turned to her. "Listen, I'm not interested in being your little play-" She stepped closer with every word, then he backed away, as he announced, "That's it; I'm leaving!" He swung the door open, and heard loud footsteps banging down the stairs. "What was that?" Freddie zoomed down the stairs, to only see Sam eating away at the ham from earlier. He sighed as he approached her. "Did you hear anyone run down the stairs?"

She stopped, with a mouthful of ham. "I'm eating!"

"Sam…"

"No, why?" Sam swallowed and changed the subject back.

"Oh." He turned and stopped. "Wait-"

"Wha-ha-haaaat?" She groaned.

"I was just gonna ask if you knew where Carly was?"

"Well bye!" Sam gestured a hand towards the door.

"Ugh, Sam!" Freddie groaned as he left.

Right after he left, Carly appeared from under the counter. "Is he gone?"

"Yep." Sam smiled. "Ah, it feels nice to have tricked that fudge monkey of a boy."

"Sam…" Carly smiled, amused at her best friend. "Wait, Sonya hasn't le-" She immediately froze and ducked under the counter as Sonya walked down the stairs, as her supposedly innocent self.

"Hey, Sam!" Sonya waved with a wide smile.

"Hey." Sam waved confusedly.

"I have a question." Sonya kept her oddly wide smile on.

"Shoot." Sam sipped some Peppy Cola.

"Well…" Sonya immediately took off her smile and put on a dangerous-looking glare, although Sam didn't notice. "Why are you the cohost on iCarly?"

"Because Carly's my best friend, I'm funny and I don't do work." Sam shrugged.

"Why is _Carly_ on there?"

Carly scowled with a tiny growl, and Sonya turned around for a second, saw nothing, and shrugged.

"She's funny, and- wait. You want the _whole_ story?" Sam pointed to her.

She just nodded.

"Of iCarly?" Sam asked again.

"Uh huh!"

"Okay." Sam took her hand and pulled her towards the living room. "You might wanna sit; this may take awhile." She sat her on the couch, and sat right after her.

**So… How'd you like it? XD LOL… Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, some of you guys have been the good little reviewers I know you are, so I think you deserve a long-delayed update! (Don't worry, I have like two more chapters already made, I've just been busy and junk. I know that sounds lame... Sorry!)**_  
_

_At the Shay Apartment_

"Wow…" Sonya paused. "So this all started with a Photo-Docked picture of your teacher Ms. Briggs's head on the body of a rhino?"

"Yep." Sam sipped her Peppy Cola.

"Wow." Sonya was amazed for like four seconds, then stood up and smirked mischievously at Sam. "Well, then I guess I'm about to make history, aren't I?"

"What do you mean, 'make history?'" Sam asked her, as Carly slowly stood up from behind the counter and tiptoed upstairs behind the wall so she could listen better.

"I mean, you're kind of _not_ going to be on iCarly anymore." Sonya smiled.

Wh- what do you mean?" Sam slowly walked up to her and glared intensely.

"_I'm_ taking over iCarly, or as it will soon be called i_Sonya_."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get on Freddie and Carly's good sides, become the star, _maybe _keep Carly on, and then kick you off the show by a, well, let's just say _accident_…"

Sam grabbed the top of Sonya's shirt. "Look, chick, if you come anywhere near me or Carly- Freddie doesn't matter, just don't kill him- I swear I will-"

"I'm _not_ gonna hurt you. And I could _never_ hurt Freddie. But, if _you_ try to hurt _me_ in _any_ way, you _know_ Carly and Freddie will stop you, you'll be sent to Juvie due to your 'anger,' and _never_ get to do iCarly _ever_ _again_." Sonya smirked.

"That fudge bag!" Carly whispered angrily.

Sam let go, realizing she _could_ be right, but she had to be tougher than this freak. "Look, Carly and Freddie would never kick me off the show, _especially _when I tell them what you've been planning." Sam opened the door and pointed out. "Now get outta here, ya skunk-bag!"

"Fine." Sonya walked out, and froze. "But just be sure to say "bye-bye" to iCarly, and get ready for iSonya."

"Bye!" Sam slammed the door in her face and locked it.

Carly slowly walked downstairs, and was shaking slightly. _What did she mean when she said she could never hurt Freddie?_ She wondered; she wondered even more about why _that_ would cross her mind.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam faked a small smile, then immediately took it off. "You okay? You're shaking uncontrollably again."

"Not really…" Carly answered. "Listen, can you stay the night? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, my mom's breaking in another bikini, anyway." Sam picked up her Peppy Cola and sipped some. "Why? What do you need to talk about?"

Carly froze for a split second. "Sonya."

_Later That Night_

Carly and Sam were under two blankets on the couch, with _Girly Cow_ on the television turned low. And, as usual, Sam had a bag of chips and a liter sized bottle of root beer with a long, straw sticking out through the top.

"Okay, what _about_ Sonya did you wanna tell me, kid?" Sam asked Carly.

"Well, you know how I went back to the iCarly Studio, to get my bag?" Carly uneasily asked.

"Yeah… Wait, did you and Freddie-" Sam started.

"No!" Carly immediately got her defense on, and then cooled down. "Okay, so I went to the door, and saw Sonya…"

Sam immediately got tense. "Wait, what did she do? Did she hurt you? Cause I swear, Carly if she did I will-"

"It's okay, she didn't _hurt_ me. But…" Carly sighed. "You were right."

"About what?" Sam was kind of confused.

Carly sighed and got up. "About Sonya _using_ Freddie!" Her eyes grew small as she sat down.

"Aw, kid…" Sam felt worried due to her best friends sadness, but remembered the situation. "Wait, what do you mean by 'use him?' Like are we talking-"

"She walked up behind him, tapped his shoulder-"

"Did he jump?" Sam suddenly got excited.

"Of course."

Niiiicceeeee." Sam smiled.

"Sam! This is serious." Carly whisper-shouted at her blonde friend.

"Sorry. Continue." Sam gestured.

"Okay, so she was circling him, making him all nervous and he asked what she was doing and she was all 'Just looking…' Then he asked what was she looking at, and you know what she said?!"

"Him?" Sam asked casually.

"She said 'him!'"

"Wow…" Sam acted like she wouldn't have ever guessed.

"I saw that sarcasm!" Carly pointed to her. "Anyway, then she, uh… Wait!" Carly immediately stood up.

"What?" Sam hopped up.

"The security camera!" Carly ran upstairs.

"What?" Sam followed her, and they ran inside the iCarly Studio.

"The security cam! I-it probably caught the whole thing on tape!"

"Well, can you work it?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know, maybe; I think I remember what Freddie showed me…"

"Wa-wa-wait; you asked _Freddie_ for help?" Sam cut her off in surprise.

"Yeah… Why?" Carly froze unsurely.

"Well, isn't he kind of… stupid?"

"No!" Carly immediately got defensive. "He's techy and across the hall."

"True." Sam shrugged. "Okay, what did ol' fudge monkey teach ya?"

"You know you shouldn't offend him behind his back!"

"You want me to do it to his face?" Sam chuckled.

"No…" Carly sighed. "Alright, I think he said to press these keys right here, and… Wait. I don't remember the passcode."

"Allow me." Sam typed it in.

"Access granted." The compute responded.

"You-you know his- Of course." Carly sighed as she pressed some buttons, and opened a window. She pressed _replay_. It was turned down low but Sam and Carly could still hear it.

"Whoa, she threw his bag across the room! Nice… And wow! She even- Oh ho ho!" Sam laughed. "Looks like she gave him lip-lock!"

"Yeah." Carly sighed and walked from the laptop and turned to Sam. "They just like _made out_!"

"Whoa, whoa, Carls. You might wanna come see this…" Sam tugged Carly's arm gently as they continued watching.

"What?" Carly was kind of confused.

"One sec." Sam re-winded it to the part where Sonya "made-out" with Freddie.

"It was only for one second?" Carly slowly turned towards Sam. "And he didn't even kiss back?"

"Nope, he grabbed his bag, tried to convince her that he wasn't going to allow this, she tried to kiss him again and he abruptly announced he was leaving, and ran down the stairs cause he heard someone running." Sam stood kind of… proud like. "Even Fredlumps can't get lost in a make-out session from a total nut!"

"Wow…" Carly slowly paced for a second, and then froze. "So, he really tried to get away?"

"Yep." Sam responded with a smile. "He's a _lot_ smarter than I give the whacky-doo credit for."

"Yeah." Carly smiled for half a second at her amusing best friend, and then frowned. "Now I feel all bad."

"What? Why?" Sam got behind her and held onto her shoulder.

"Cause, I thought he would fall for it, y'know, like he did with Valerie…"

"Carls, come on! He's been through this before, so he won't be _as_ stupid again!" Sam squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Yeah… But, c'mon, it's Freddie; girls don't really, y'know…" Carly started, but wasn't sure how to finish it without insulting Freddie just a little bit.

"Like him, ask him out?" Sam suggested with a shrug.

"Uh huh. So, I thought he'd, y'know take his chances and-" Carly started, but abruptly stopped.

"Carls it's okay." Sam patted her back, and then sighed as she tugged her over to the beanbags, due to her non-responsive nature. "Okay, what's up?" She got her serious face on.

"Nothing…" Carly faked.

"C'mon, Carly! Ever since you went up to get your "little bag" you've been shaky, wobbly and uneasy. Which are all basically the same! _What _is_ wrong_?" Sam froze, realizing what could be. "Wait, are you jealous?" She pointed a finger with a serious look.

"No!" Carly immediately got her defensiveness on and jumped up, as Sam followed her over to the elevator.

"Yeah you are!" Sam hid a laugh.

"_No_, I'm_ not_." Carly defended herself.

"C'mon Carls." Sam grabbed her shoulders and turned Carly around to face her. "This all makes sense! The "Fan Girl" at the Groovy Smoothie, with no warning you were all "Get outta here!" S-Sonya! When we had our talk about how I didn't trust Sonya cause I thought she might use Freddie and get rid of _us_? I turned you around, and as soon as you saw her staring at Freddie _you_ started _shaking_ uncontrollably, then tonight after iCarly!" Sam clapped for a few seconds. "Ladies and gentlemen Carly Shay is _jealous_!"

"Sam! I am _not_." Carly insisted.

"You _think_ you aren't." Sam slowly circled her.

"I'm _not_." Carly crossed her arms.

"Carls." Sam sighed and stopped circling Carly who just stared at her with hardly any emotion. Sam put her hands on her hips. "_Trust_ me. I _know_ about this kind of stuff."

"Oh do you?" Carly asked with a slight mocking tone in her voice.

"I do." Sam nodded, sure of herself. "And there is only _one_ way you could be jealous of girls going after _Freddie_." She paused for effect, and then leaned into Carly's ear as she attempted to whisper. "You like-"

"Don't say it!" Carly covered Sam's mouth and turned around.

"Okay, I won't say it." Sam laughed lightly and slowly walked in the living room, then abruptly turned around and pointed. "You like Freddie!"

"Sam! I _do_ _not_!" Carly jumped on Sam's back and kept screeching; Sam just allowed her.

Spencer ran in the room wearing Carly's girly pink robe and slippers. "What's going on?" he paused. "Hey Sam."

"Carly likes-" Sam started, but Carly covered her mouth.

Carly jerked away in surprise. "Ew! Sam! You _licked_ my _palm_!" Carly wiped her hand on her shirt as she jumped off of Sam's back. She turned to Spencer with a questionable look on her face. "Why do you have my robe on?" She glanced again. "_And_ my slippers?"

"They're comfy… and…" Spencer started.

"Yes, now take 'em off!" Carly pointed to him.

"Okay." Spencer nodded nervously.

"Wait." Sam paused. "Are you wearing anything other than the robe and slippers?"

"Maybe…" Spencer admitted.

"Ugh! Do you still have your _foot fungus_?" Carly groaned.

"It's getting better!" Spencer defended.

"Keep it." Carly shot her hand in his face.

"The robe or-?"

"Both." Carly answered without hesitation.

"Ok." Spencer quietly answered.

**Hopefully this wasn't too long! Or too short... LOL, Review peoples! :D**


End file.
